Tushah nash-vey K'dular
by rock n elemental
Summary: A Brief Tribute to our fallen friend, Leonard Nimoy.


Tushah nash-vey K'dular

Olivia R. Silsbee

The Torah dictates that the human body is created from the Earth, and the human Soul is created directly from God.

L.S.N.

The light is bright and warm when he opens his eyes. Once they adjust, the young, dark-haired man scans the ocean in front of him; he feels a gentle breeze beckoning him closer.

When he steps up to the water, instead of his reflection, he sees a woman with a beautiful smile, "Mother." He says, without question. The view of Dora Nimoy flows away, the young man follows- A man he knows, "Father." As he follows these small images down the beach, memory floods through him.

"Leonard." The man in question turns, who is this new voice? "Leonard, may I walk with you?"

Leonard Nimoy nods, this being is familiar. This being is strong, kind, safe, and above all- Loving. They proceed, the soft squishing of sand between memories the only indication the other being is still there. He saw his time in the Army, playing small roles, marrying. Then suddenly, Leonard's story paused in the water and so did he. He physically could not step forward, and he knew instinctively- he could not go back. So he moved closer to the water, crouched down and tentatively touched the memory.

The memory in question is an image of himself wearing a long-sleeved, blue shirt, "Science Blue." His mind supplies. The moment he brushes the memory with his fingertips, light bursts out and away. "What was that?"

The being smiled, "It was an impact." There is a glimmer of amusement in his tone, "Most people will touch a handful of lives at a time, here and there. However a moment such as this, represents the moment that impacted hundreds of people. It may not have happened in that precise moment but this memory is where it starts. This is the first Episode you filmed for Star Trek. The light is the connection between your life and others. If you could go back, you would see small threads of the same light on nearly every memory."

"But I can't go back, can I?"

"No, you can't." The being pauses and gives Leonard a moment to ponder this. "The past has passed, the future will wait, but the present is here. Don't you wish to know where the light leads?"

Leonard kneels by the memory and touches, what turns out to be one of many golden threads of light. A new image: a man in his early 80's, in emotional pain. "Bill, my friend… Why is he upset?"

"This is him now, troubled by grief."

"But why-?"

"You already know the answer to why. You've suspected it since I arrived."

"If I have passed, then you must be-"

"God? I have been called many things, appeared in many forms. But yes." God knelt beside Leonard, "You're worried for William, for Susan, your children, your grandchildren. These are some of the lives you know you've touched."

"Will they be alright?"

"When we are finished here you will understand," Somehow Leonard expects this non-answer. They move forward through his life, meeting William, laughter off set, his divorce, his Children growing up, watching his kids learn to read and dance, his marriage, his best friend's wedding. Emotions fly through him, he did notice the threads, and every once in a while he'd pluck a strand and see where it would lead.

Most often these glimmers of life lead him to friends from his life (George, Donald, Nichelle) but, on a rare occasion, he would see the influence he had on persons he had never even met. He had to take a moment when he came upon the memories of the doctor visits. A sense of Finality washes over him, the Close is drawing near.

The final memory, is in reality, the most undervalued moments of a person's life all put together. There is no sound like the others, but he can still hear laughter in the distance, yawns of young ones as if they were miles away, gentle words whispered.

God rests a hand on Leonard's shoulder, "this is what I wish people to see before returning to me. Though it may seem like time had been wasted or never cherished enough, but these moments where nothing truly transpired, are the ones that convey so much feeling. You have so much love, for so many people, but it is their turn to pass the light unto others."

"What happens now?" Leonard finally takes note that his form is that of his young adult life. He is strong and able bodied- there must be a point to this?

"This, despite seeming bleak, is a beginning. Are you ready?"

Leonard touched the final memories once more, before nodding and following God into pure starlight.

L.S.N.

My name is Olivia, and I have wanted, for a very long time, to make a masterpiece to Tribute Leonard Nimoy. I'm sure most people wish they could make something beautiful with true meaning… I realized, after a few attempts, that the only way to convey how I felt was through words.

Leonard Nimoy was poetic and wise, caring and kind. Even those, like myself, who had never met him could tell he was one extraordinary man.

I've only seen a few of his works, _Star Trek,_ of course, _Invasion of the Bodysnatchers, Fringe_ and a silly little music video about a Hobbit, named Bilbo. But on the day that he passed, a co-worker apologized. I asked her why she was sorry and she said, "Haven't you heard? Leonard Nimoy died today." The first thing I fought to believe was that it was another hoax… there had been so many at that time. I looked it up. I scanned site after site after site of every news station. When I realized it had to be true, I cried. I had no connection to this man save for the things his characters taught me, but his passing hurt me as much as if I saw him every day.

Maybe you're like me, you never met him and yet your grief nearly consumed you. Or maybe you knew him as a young man and hadn't heard from him in a while. But, and I think about this a lot, can you imagine having such an amazing man in your midst everyday- and losing him? I start crying all over again just at the thought.

He was a friend to all, giving sage wisdom and witty remarks to any who spoke to him. He had a smile that was so Bright and a Heart so warm that the sun would have envied him. He was very clearly a Brother to not only his blood Brother, but to his closest of Friends.

He was, to my knowledge, never unkind to anyone. I can't explain to you, or anyone really, why Leonard made such a huge impact on my life, but I know that my heart is heavy knowing the world is just a bit dimmer without him. I hope to see him in the next life, where his soul has reunited with the Almighty.

I can only imagine how it must feel, to lose your best friend, your greatest confidant, or a Partner. And with that on my mind I knew, the greatest Tribute to Leonard Simon Nimoy would be first, to follow his lead in having courage and kindness, second, to remind the world of how something so small can change the lives of so many…

And third, to Thank those who shared him with us. I pray that the world always remember the Light that this man was and ever shall be- to so many people.

Amsetri tre, Leonard. Nemaiyo.

And to all…

Tushah nash-vey K'dular


End file.
